


What kind of man

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x10 V-FibbingAaron surprises Camille
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	What kind of man

“Would you like to explain what these are doing on my table?”Camille asked him 

“Flowers and wine”Aaron says 

“How romantic of you”Camille says

“What kind of man do you think I am?”Aaron replies 

“There’s that old Aaron humor I love”Camille states 

“I’m not old although I do have quite a few gray hairs”Aaron tells him


End file.
